


Удавка для двоих

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus, N7Dron



Series: Дженсен/Миллер + Сариф [3]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Немного о том, что могут скрывать высокий ворот водолазки Миллера и шторы над изголовьем кровати Дженсена.





	Удавка для двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: психическое принуждение, ангст, BDSM: белтинг, асфиксия

Название: Удавка для двоих  
Автор: N7Dron  
Бета: Helios  
Размер: мини, 2209 слов  
Пейринг: Адам Дженсен/Джим Миллер  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: R - NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Немного о том, что могут скрывать высокий ворот водолазки Миллера и шторы над изголовьем кровати Дженсена.  
Предупреждения: психическое принуждение, ангст, BDSM: белтинг, асфиксия  


Это длится уже несколько месяцев. Они напоролись друг на друга почти сразу — он и директор Миллер. Всё получилось само собой, нечаянно, но превратилось в западню для обоих, из которой не выбраться никак. Служебный роман? Наверное, если бы кто-то узнал, то так бы и решил. 

***

Два часа ночи, но Дженсен не спит. Не спится. Не хочется. Привычно сидит за столом в спальне, ковыряет механизмы старых часов, слушает радио – негромкий ненавязчивый джаз, потом Лазаря, когда надоест. Время от времени ходит на кухню за чаем. Ждет, пытается поймать момент, когда начнёт клонить в сон. 

Дома неяркий жёлтый свет, ставни опущены — тихая ракушка отшельника. На кухне шумит закипающий чайник. Дженсен стоит возле него, играя чайным пакетиком — болтает на веревочке в пустой белой кружке. В спальне едва слышно играет радио. Дженсену тут хорошо. Здесь его отдельный ночной мирок на одного: тут нет гниющей Праги, нет террористов, и даже мыслям о работе нет места. 

Работа в лице директора Миллера находит его сама. 

Он наливает в кружку кипяток, когда от входящего вызова на инфолинк начинают привычно гудеть височные кости. 

— Не спишь, Дженсен? Я зайду.

Голос у директора надтреснутый и будто чуть пьяный. 

— Я сплю, директор, — он отвечает хмуро, чувствуя, как что-то будто скручивает внутри. — Ты разбудил. 

Он очень хочет увидеть Миллера. 

— Я вижу свет у тебя в гостиной, Дженсен. А ты выключаешь его всегда, когда ложишься. 

Да, он знает.  
Интересно, откуда он наблюдает.  
Потом нужно будет проверить ставни. 

Дженсен смотрит на поднимающийся из кружки пар, медленно и безжалостно опускает чайный пакетик в кипяток — топит, потом достает за верёвочку, топит снова. Знает, что пить будет невыносимо горько, но не останавливается, не убирает — пусть будет как есть, пусть всё уйдет в кипяток, отдавая без остатка вкус и цвет, пока в руке не останется просто наполненный трухой мокрый мешочек на серой нитке. 

— Поднимайся.

***

Дженсен ждет. Пьёт горький обжигающий чай, прислушивается. Ждёт, когда стукнет незапертая входная дверь. Выходит навстречу с кружкой в руке.

— Сейчас, только вымою руки, — улыбается ему Миллер. 

Он всегда так делает. Всегда моет, когда приходит. И когда уходит — тоже. И еще сто раз при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Такая привычка. Наверное, от этого у него такие сухие руки.

Дженсен целует его ладонь, когда Миллер возвращается и обнимает его.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Джим? — тихо спрашивает Дженсен.  
— Ты знаешь.  
— Соскучился? — чуть усмехается Дженсен, и горечь его слов такая же невыносимая, как горечь его чая.  
— Да, — говорит Миллер, прижимаясь выбритой щекой к бороде.

Это чистая правда. Вот только Дженсен уверен, что он тут совсем ни при чём. 

Дженсен слишком хорошо помнит стену с фотографиями возле спальни директора — на которых Миллер с мужем и с их детьми. Он живёт как одинокий волк, но у него она есть, эта стена. Стоит немым напоминанием, отзываясь при каждом взгляде привычной болью и тоской. 

Семейные неурядицы, головокружительно высокий пост в Интерполе, отъезд, серьёзная болезнь маленькой дочери. Неумолимый развод. И вина, которая душит. 

Дженсен видит тоску в его глазах. И прямо сейчас тоже.

Миллер не рассказывал подробностей — только несколько сухих фактов, но Дженсену хватает. Ему не надо долго гадать, что творится на душе у Миллера. Знает сам. Проходил. 

Когда крутило его самого, он пил, много и по-чёрному. Пьёт и сейчас, когда накатит. Пьёт, запираясь на дни, с головой окунаясь в глухое и беспросветное, пока новое задание не заставляет его встряхнуться. Вот только Миллер разрешить себе такого не может. Его пост — двадцать четыре на семь, он связан обязательствами и должен всегда быть на связи. Трезвый и вменяемый. Бокал вина вечером перед сном — вот всё, что он может себе позволить. 

— Ты принёс?.. — спрашивает Дженсен устало.  
— Да.  
— Иди в спальню, я сейчас. 

***

Радио в спальне молчит. 

Миллер ждет его, лёжа на кровати, разувшись и скрючившись неподвижно. Сброшенный пиджак валяется рядом, в ногах. Там же лежит мятый бумажный свёрток. Дженсен садится рядом и, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не погладить его ноги, бережно стаскивает с Миллера носки. 

— Раздевайся, — говорит как можно суше. 

Ему не хочется, чтобы это звучало, как приказ. На самом деле он хотел бы просить, но просить нельзя. 

Миллер медленно приподнимается, становясь на колени, снимает с себя водолазку — под ней он такой бледный, жёсткий и жилистый, такой головокружительно «чистый». Он расстегивает брючный ремень и молнию, показывая, что готов ко всему. Смотрит спокойно в глаза, будто говоря: «Не бойся». А потом опускает голову и заводит руки за спину. 

Дженсен разворачивает бумажный свёрток, достаёт оттуда тонкий кожаный шнурок и стягивает Миллеру руки в локтях, пока тот не охает от боли. Звук отдается у Дженсена глухим и болезненным где-то в животе. Дженсен давит Миллеру на плечи, заставляя сесть на пятки, сам становится на колени у него за спиной. Наклоняется и тихо рычит в ухо. Миллер морщится и стонет чуть слышно, Дженсен заботливо вкладывает ему в рот кожаную верёвку. Завязывает на затылке, натянув совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы помнил — кричать не стоит. Ему хочется дёрнуть её сильно, до порезов в уголках рта, так, чтобы прижало язык, и Миллер выгнулся, сдавленно мыча. Но так нельзя. Нельзя, чтобы на лице остались следы. Завтра в офис. 

Привычка думать о возможных следах уже въелась, затвердилась до автоматизма. Он не должен оставлять видимых следов. На запястьях, на лице. В других местах — можно. На спине, на ногах, на шее. О, на шее можно что угодно — неизменная водолазка директора центральноевропейского отделения Опергруппы 29 уже давно стала частью его образа, неизменным атрибутом стиля. Никто не догадывается, что на самом деле скрывается под её высоким воротом. 

Дженсен берет из пакета кожаную полоску с двумя кольцами. Продевает полосу в одно кольцо ловкими чёрными пальцами и надевает удавку через голову на шею Миллера. И, не в силах терпеть дальше, медленно, едва сдерживая головокружение, тянет за свободный конец. Он чувствует, как болезненно, нервно сглатывает директор. «Когда-нибудь, я задушу тебя, Джим», — шепчет Дженсен, обмирая от желания. И оба знают, что когда-нибудь он действительно не сдержится. Миллер не отвечает, дышит тяжело, и Дженсену вдруг кажется, что директор втайне хочет этого. 

Нет. 

Дженсен отпускает удавку и обнимает Миллера сзади, чтобы выдернуть у него из брюк ремень, прижимаясь, будто невзначай щекой к его спине. Ему кажется, что Джим чуть тянется ему навстречу. 

Теперь почти всё. Последняя вещь в свёртке — тонкая цепь с большим крепким карабином. Дженсен пристёгивает карабин к удавке на шее директора, и встает на ноги на кровати — чтобы раздернуть тёмные шторы над изголовьем, скрывающие вбитые в грубую кирпичную стену крюки и кольца. Вдевает цепь в кольцо, натягивает туго, заставляя Миллера привстать, наматывает конец на крюк. Теперь он может опуститься на колени и прошептать ему в ухо: «Всё готово, Джим». И наконец разрешить себе притронуться к директору. 

Дженсен целует его маленькие соски, наслаждаясь их нежной упругостью, досадуя, что щекочет и колет их бородой — Миллер натягивается, как струна. Дженсен гладит его бока, запускает руки к ягодицам, в несколько движений стягивает ему брюки и бельё, спуская их до колен, смотрит, тяжело дыша, потом с неохотой снимает вовсе. Ему бы хотелось не снимать их, оставить так, полуспущенными, но Дженсен боится, что директор будет потом недоволен, если они запачкаются.

Дженсен осторожен — он знает, какие жёсткие его искусственные руки. Старается делать всё аккуратно и бережно. Он не питает иллюзий, но у него внутри всё замирает, когда он видит, как оживает от его случайных прикосновений член Миллера. Дженсен трогает его, а потом поднимает голову и тянется к губам директора. Миллер тянется навстречу и, прикрыв глаза, встречает поцелуем тонких сухих губ. Удавка натягивается до полос на шее. Всё, больше нельзя, Дженсен знает это. Он отрывается нехотя, нащупывает лежащий рядом ремень и, размахнувшись, бьет, не глядя, Миллеру по бокам. Звук удара кожаного ремня по телу — отвратителен, но Миллер сдержанно мычит сквозь сжатые плотно зубы, и Дженсен бьёт его снова — по рёбрам. Миллер сгибается, пряча живот, и Дженсен хватает его за затылок, заставляя согнуться еще больше. Спина Миллера закрыта связанными руками, так что следующие удары приходится ему по ягодицам и ногам. Миллер сносит эти удары молча, но Дженсен замечает, как болезненно тесно сжимает он ноги. Дженсен со злобным рычанием раздвигает их руками и рывком за шею заставляет Миллера опустить голову вниз, принуждая стоять так, раскрытым, с подставленными под удар яйцами. 

Дженсен бьет по ним с оттяжкой, ремнем, снизу, чувствуя, как дёргается собственный член, когда Миллер рычит сквозь зубы, смотрит, как он рвется вперед, инстинктивно пытаясь уйти от удара, но лишь душит себя удавкой. Внутри всё скручивает от желания, боли и ненависти к ним обоим. Дженсен бьёт, бьёт, бьёт, едва сдерживая руку, чтобы не ударить в полную силу, и чуть не воет от страха — Джим «чистый», с хрупким нежным телом, которое так легко покалечить навсегда. 

***

Между ними нет никаких договорённостей. Никаких специальных слов. Всё безжалостно и честно. Они оба знают, чем это может закончиться, но они оставляют всё как есть. Не хотят превращать то, что между ними происходит, в игру. Если это и игра, то исход её неясен им обоим. Никаких ограничений, никаких правил. Всё, что было — лишь короткий приказ когда-то в постели, когда Дженсен едва начав, не сдержался и заставил Миллера закричать от боли. Дженсен отпрянул тогда в ужасе, испугавшись себя самого, а Миллер рыкнул, потребовав сделать так снова. А потом снова и снова, пока не обмяк, кончая, так и не дав войти в себя и не притронувшись к себе сам. Дженсен смотрел, взведенный до предела и глохнул от звона в ушах, чувствуя, что кончит сейчас — просто от того, что смотрит на него, скорчившегося от боли и залитого спермой, но боялся тронуть. Минуту, другую, третью. И ожил только потом, когда Миллер шевельнулся и, чуть приоткрыв рот, потянулся к члену, показывая, что Дженсен должен войти. Это не был минет, — нет, Джим не мог уже ничего — но он благодарно подставил рот и расслабил горло, и Дженсен трахнул его, быстро и сладко, ероша руками жёсткие седые волосы у него на затылке. 

Потом это повторилось. Стало повторяться. 

Дженсен узнал о себе много нового. Что он может кончить просто от того, что душит другого человека шнурком. Что его заводят сдерживаемые изо всех сил непритворные стоны настоящей боли. Что удар по живому телу приятно отзывается между ног. «Это потому, что так хочет он. Джиму это нужно. Это просто приказ», — говорил себе Дженсен. И боялся, что это неправда. 

Он боится этого и сейчас. 

***

Дженсен уже на грани, когда директор кончает — придушенный, замученный, с заломленными за спину посиневшими руками, с багровой мошонкой. Замирает и лежит недвижно, натянув цепь на своей удавке. В его глазах — блаженное ничто, бескрайняя пустота тёмного забвения. Он дышит тяжело, но его дыхание выравнивается. «Джим, директор», — шепчет Дженсен про себя. Если бы он сказал это вслух, наверное, он сам испугался бы, сколько боли можно было бы услышать в его словах. Но он ничего не говорит вслух. Не трогает Миллера, дает ему возможность насладиться тем, чего он так хотел. И только когда Миллер делает попытку благодарно потереться о его колено, Дженсен придвигается к нему и высвобождает у него перед лицом член. Миллер тянется, берёт его в рот, и Дженсен толкается тихонько, сдерживает себя, а сам осторожно отцепляет поводок, развязывает стянутые кожей локти. И, будто не зная, куда деть освобождённые руки, Миллер тут же обнимает его за бедра, притягиваясь ближе, вжимается лицом в пах, берет глубже. Только тогда Дженсен разрешает себе кончить.

Миллер высасывает его старательно и лишь потом падает — блаженно расслабленный, не желающий больше даже пошевелиться. Дженсен всё делает сам — перекладывает его, подсовывает ему под голову подушку, обтирает салфетками. Когда он укрывает его, Джим уже крепко спит. 

Больше всего на свете ему хочется сейчас лечь рядом с Джимом и обнять его. Но он почему-то не может. Так же, как Джиму нужно всё время мыть руки, Дженсену нужно привести всё в порядок. Он аккуратно собирает и вешает в шкаф одежду Джима, старательно упаковывает принесённые им вещи в бумажный свёрток. Потом заглядывает в туалет, потом идет на кухню, моет кружку. Проверяет входную дверь, выключает везде свет. И только после этого возвращается в спальню. Он гасит свет и тут, но оставляет гореть настольную лампу на столе — потому что хочет видеть его. Строгие скулы, тонкие сильные губы, высокий лоб, жёсткие седые волосы. Дженсен ложится рядом, жмётся к нему, но даже во сне Джим не обнимает его. Он спит слишком крепко. Дженсен обнимает его сам и лежит так, долго не в силах заснуть, слушая его ровное дыхание и наслаждаясь его тёплой близостью. Тоскливую горечь, что пытается вползти в душу, он решительно прогоняет. 

***

Свою награду Дженсен получает утром. Он просыпается и первое, что видит — улыбку Миллера. Директор улыбается ему, и Дженсен смотрит на него сонно и счастливо, а когда Миллер обнимает его, замирает, прижимаясь тесно. Он не хочет, чтобы всё заканчивалось, и Миллер не торопит его. Но времени у них не так уж много. 

На работу они уходят порознь. 

Отказавшись от завтрака, Миллер берёт свой свёрток и уходит первым. Дженсен идёт проводить его до лестницы. Открывает перед ним дверь, обжигаясь холодным осенним воздухом, обнимает за тонкую талию, грустно усмехается в ухо: «Дать вам мой плащ, директор?» «Дженсен… » — укоризненно шепчет Миллер, и Дженсен виновато целует его в шею, отогнув ворот водолазки. Прямо в страшные багровые полосы. Миллер смотрит на него, и Дженсен в который раз понимает, что не хочет никуда его отпускать. Ему всегда так хочется, чтобы их нежное утро длилось долго, чтобы они успели что-то сказать друг другу, дать друг другу что-то иное — живое и тёплое, но так никогда не бывает. 

Через час они встречаются на работе и, даже оставаясь наедине, за закрытыми дверями кабинета Миллера, старательно делают вид, что между ними ничего нет. 

А день идёт за днем, пока Миллер снова не появляется на пороге его дома с чёртовым свёртком под мышкой. 

Но однажды Дженсен вдруг спрашивает Миллера, почему он никогда не оставляет удавку и цепь в его спальне. 

В тот день всё меняется.

Их ночь полна тяжёлых разговоров, просто разговоров за бутылкой — и другой, и третьей — вина, а утро длится неспешно и долго. 

И тем утром в солнечный осенний холод сентябрьской Праги они выходят вместе.


End file.
